


Being Polite

by Eleanor_Holmes



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/pseuds/Eleanor_Holmes
Summary: Gabriel is polite on the subway.





	Being Polite

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone...

Sam and Gabriel are sitting next to each other on an empty subway. When an elderly woman enters, Gabriel immediately gets on Sam’s lap and offers his former seat to her.

Sam frowns. “What are you doing?”

“Offering my seat to the lady. It’s called being polite.”

“Not when the subway is empty…”

The lady in question, seeing that Sam makes no move to remove Gabriel from his lap, sits down. “Thank you, young man, for warming my seat.”

“See?” Gabriel beams.

‘You’re older than her,’ Sam thinks.

Gabriel replies over their bond: ‘Well, my seat is pretty warm, too~.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
